rebornfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Boys
Boys & Girls, del grupo LM.C, es el segundo opening de Katekyō Hitman Reborn!. Se emite desde el capítulo 27 hasta el 51. Letras Kanji= Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real (x2) 教科書(マニュアル)通りの毎日のなか飛び出した　君は男の子 大人になれずに　でも子供でもいられない時もあるだろう 誰もが急ぎ足で過ぎて行く世界で　僕らは流れ星に立ち止まった ゆずれないものを一つ　たった一つで強くなれる こわがりな君の手を引いて歩いて行く 勢いを増した向かい風の中を 無邪気な笑顔で恋に恋して夢を見る　君は女の子 誰にも言えずに　独りで抱えた悩める事もあるだろう 誰もが愛想笑うモノクロな世界で　描いた夢に嘘はつけなかった ゆずれないものを一つ　たった一つで強くなれる こわがりな君の手を引いて歩いて行く 勢いを増した向かい風の中を もう邪魔するものは何一つないさ 手を伸ばせばいつかあの星に手が届くと本気で思っていた 誰もが急ぎ足で過ぎて行く世界で　僕らは流れ星に立ち止まった 祈るように。。。 ゆずれないものを一つ　たった一つで強くなれる こわがりな君の手を引いて歩いて行く 勢いを増した向かい風の中を 迷いながら　戸惑いながら　それでもかまわないさ ゆずれないものを一つ　たった一つ 勢いを増した向かい風の中を Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real |-| Letra en Español= chicos & chicas sed ambisiosos chicos & chicas aced lo posible chicos & chicas sed ambisiosos chicos & chicas aced lo posible por ti he escapado de mi miserable vida yaun que parescas un niño y no puedas crecer ahy veces que no te portas como tal estabamos obserbando la vida pasar cuando una estrella fugaz nos encontro ahora si tenemos en que creer podremos hacernos mas fuertes asi que cogere tu temblorosa mano y la traere hacia mi y creeremos caminandoenormemente caminando contra el viento chicos & chicas aced lo posible chicos & chicas sed ambisiosos chicos & chicas aced lo posible. otra version de la letra Rompes rutinas sin meditar La rebeldia te distingue y es lo habitual Eres tan solo un chico mas... No lo puedes racionalizar En ocasiones tu todo lo ves trivial pero deberas madurar..... A un apesar .. de que aqui todo se vive de modo acelerado podemos ver aquella estrella que nos ilumina No me rendire , por ti continuare obstaculos vencere para protejerte Invitame a centir tu mano junto ami con tigo descubri un futuro que vivir El viento me llama a seguir...... |-| Romaji= Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real (x2) MANYUARU doori no mainichi no naka tobidashita Kimi wa otoko no ko Otona ni narezu ni Demo kodomo demo irarenai toki mo aru darou Dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de Bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachi domatta Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu Tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku Ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo Mujaki na egao de koi ni koi shite yume wo miru Kimi wa onna no ko Dare ni mo iezuni Hitori de kakaete nayameru koto mo aru darou Dare mo ga aisou warau MONOKURO na sekai de Egaita yume ni uso wa tsukenakatta Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu Tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku Ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo Jamasuru mono wa nani hitotsu nai sa Te wo nobaseba itsuka Ano hoshi ni te ga todoku to Honki de omotte ita Dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de Bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachidomatta Inoru you ni Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu Tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yukuIkioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo Mayoi nagara Tomadoi nagara Sore demo kamawanai sa Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu Tatta hitotsu ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real Boys & Girls be ambitious Boys & Girls keep it real Videos Anime= |-| Oficial= thumb|center|450px|Completa Categoría:Openings